kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Zenki7/Manga translation blog
English/Englisch= Yo, fellas! :D This is the Manga translation blog. Here we are keeping you up to date about the progress on our manga related translations. Our main base and current events The main base for our translations is the Japanse version of the original release of the Kishin Douji Zenki manga, which means, we are going to translate all 12 volumes into English and German. I am our main man here and currently working on the translation of Volume 1, which will likely include an overhaul of our Volume 1 related page. A part of my current translation progress on this one can be found here, where you can spot a "demo page". This demo page is the new content for the entries I am currently working on. My next few steps will be preparing the new pages for Volume 1's chapters and subchapters. Comparisions and fair use Also, that we are translating from the Japanese version doesn't mean, we dropped the Chinese one completely. We will still keep translating passages from the Chinese version to show differences between the Japanese and the Chinese version every once in awhile, but our main focus really lies on the Japanese one now, with the Chinese version's main use being us providing cutouts for presentation on the wiki. You might wonder why we are doing this, but the reason is, that we are doing this to prevent ourselves from getting into trouble with the law. You see... the Chinese version's scans are available for free on the internet, while the Japanese version isn't free. This is, why we can only provided one or another photograph from it, so it stays fair use. Replacements and a multilingual future Of cause, once we get to the corresponding points of our translation, we will slowly replace all screenshots from the Chinese version and even various images from the old Baradise/Rose entries, that are still floating around, with our own, English and German versions. Also, we obviously won't be able to properly show you the German version of our translations properly until we get to the point of actually finishing working on various content on the wiki, which would then allow us to translate the pages and round out the picture with our German version's images. Translators Zenki Hi, I'm Zenki! I'm currently responsible for the translation of the manga's Japanese version. My current focus is the aforementioned update for Volume 1, but the translations of the images on the right side, which are from Volume 4 by the way, are my work. Of cause, all credit for the original artwork and text goes to Kikuhide Tani and Yoshihiro Kuroiwa! I'm only creating English and German translations to present them on this wiki and to honor these great people's work! I'm obviously currently our main man regarding the manga translations. Goki Goki is my best, male friend and the one who created the initial English translations from the manga's Chinese version. He is aiding me with the uploads of the new translations and double checks my translations, sometimes making additions to them or notifying me when something is missing. He is our main man when comparing content from the Japanese and Chinese versions of the Kishin Douji Zenki manga. Semerone Semerone is my female mate, the founder of this wiki and the one who created the initial German translations from the Goki's aformentioned second-hand English translation. I think, that Semerone already stated this in one of the news posts over at DeviantArt, but Goki called it a second-hand translation, due to it going Japanese to Chinese to English instead of the current Japanese to English one. Also, Semerone has enough knowledge of Japanese, so she will be able to join me in creating a Japanese to English and a Japanese to German translation, once she has recovered from the common cold. Projects everywhere! ]] I can't wait to continue translating! Our main focus in the near future will likely be the Japanese manga, but we are obviously also working on the Den Ei Rei Bu, Tenchi Meidou and Battle Raiden translations! Yes, we also have a Battle Raiden translation going now and it will mainly cover the Jushi (aka "Curse Samurai") for now, but I already translated the game's intro and some stage related dialogues as well. For now, these are only available in English, but I will translate them into German, soon. Translation Reading Samples Recently we had some issues with the tabber feature of Wikia/FANDOM, which lead to a great anmount of our content not being available to desktop users. This issue has been resolved now (as of September 26, 2017) and everything should be back to normal. Despite this, we decided to keep our Translation Reading Samples over at our new subpage, as it turned out, that it improved their readablitily and allowed a table of contents, so you can now find and read the desired Translation Reading Samples more easily. By clicking this yellow text, you can check out our Translation Reading Samples! Please take a seat and have some fun while reading them. We also gladly take your feedback about our translation. Feel free to contact us via the comments section below or via by leaving comments over at our wiki's DeviantArt profile, which is ZTheGS, by the way. Whew... that was one, big update! But that's enough text for now. Your head is probably buzzing and you're feelin' just as dizzy as me. Thank you readin' our latest update! See you soon and have a nice day or good night. Greetings Zenki |-|German/Deutsch= Hallo, Leute! :D Dies ist der Manga Übersetzungsblog. Hier halten wir euch über den Fortschritt unserer Übersetzungen bezüglich des Mangas auf dem Laufenden. Unsere Hauptvorlage und derzeitige Events Die Hauptvorlage für unsere Übersetzungen ist die japanische Version der ursprünglichen Ausgabe des Kishin Douji Zenki Mangas. Dies bedeutet, dass wir alle 12 Ausgaben ins Englische und ins Deutsche übersetzen. Ich bin der Hauptverantwortliche und arbeite zurzeit an der Übersetzung von Ausgabe 1. Wahrscheinlich werden wir die Seite für Ausgabe 1 (englische Version) komplett umbauen. Einen Teil meines derzeitigen Fortschritts bei der Übersetzung könnt ihr hier vorfinden. Hierbei handelt es sich um eine Demo Seite ("demo page"), die die neuen Inhalte für die Seiten zeigt, an welchen ich im Moment arbeite. Meine nächsten Schritte werden auch die Vorbereitung der neuen Seiten und ihrer Unterseiten für die Ausgabe 1 beinhalten. Vergleiche und fair use Zwar übersetzen wir jetzt hauptsächlich die japanische Version, aber das heißt nicht, dass wir die chinesische Version vollkommen unter den Tisch fallen lassen. Wir werden weiterhin Passagen der chinesischen Version übersetzen um immer mal wieder Unterschiede zwischen der japanischen und der chinesischen Version zu zeigen. Natürlich liegt unser Hauptfokus auf nun auf der japanischen Verson, aber die chinesische Version nutzen wir weiterhin für Ausschnitte, die wir auf dem Wiki präsentieren. Vielleicht wundert ihr euch, warum wir dies tun, aber der eigentliche Grund dafür ist, dass wir natürlich unser bestes tun die geltenden Gesetze einzuhalten. Fakt ist, dass die Scans der chinesischen Version im Internet kostenlos verfügbar sind, während die japanische Version nicht kostenlos ist. Deshalb können wir euch nur das eine oder andere Foto davon zeigen, damit wir im Rahmen des fair use Gesetzes handeln. Neuerungen und eine mehrsprachige Zukunft Natürlich werden wir, sobald wir die entsprechenden Landmarken unserer Übersetzung erreichen, langsam aber sicher alle Screenshots der chinesischen Version und auch diverse Bilder der alten Baradise/Rose Inhalte, die hier leider immer noch vereinzelt herumfliegen, mit unseren eigenen, englischen und deutschen Versionen ersetzen. Da wir hauptsächlich ein englischsprachiges Wiki sind und noch an vielen, englischen Artikeln arbeiten, wird es noch eine Weile dauern, bis wir dazu kommen werden an den deutschen Übersetzungen diverser Seiten unseres Wikis zu arbeiten. Sobald die deutschen Wikiseiten an der Reihe sind, werden wir aber das Gesamtbild mit den Bildern unserer deutschen Übersetzung abrunden. Übersetzer Zenki Hi, ich bin Zenki! Ich bin zurzeit für die Übersetzung des japanischen Mangas zuständig. Mein Hauptfokus liegt im Moment dabei auf der Aufbereitung der englischen und deutschen Seiten für Ausgabe 1, aber die Übersetzungen, die ihr auf der rechten Seite sehr sind aus Ausgabe 4 und ebenfalls mein Werk. Natürlich wurden die ursprünglichen Zeichnungen und der Text von Kikuhide Tani und Yoshihiro Kuroiwa erstellt! Ich mache nur die englischen und deutschen Übersetzungen, um sie auf diesem Wiki zu präsentieren und die Arbeit dieser beiden großartigen Herren zu würdigen! Auch wenn's offensichlich ist, bin ich derzeitig unserer Hauptverantwortlicher bezüglich der Mangaübersetzungen. Goki Goki ist mein bester Freund und derjenige, der die ursprünglichen, englischen Übersetzungen auf Basis der chinesischen Version des Mangas erstellt hat. Er unterstützt mich beim Hochladen der neuen Übersetzungen und prüft diese. Manchmal macht er mir auch konstruktive Vorschläge oder sagt mir, wenn etwas fehlt. Er ist der Hauptverantwortliche für die Vergleiche der Inhalte aus den chinesischen und japanischen Augaben des Kishin Douji Zenki Manga. Semerone Semerone ist meine Partnerin, die Gründerin dieses Wikis und diejenige, die die ersten, deutschen Übersetzungen auf Basis von Gokis englischen Übersetzungen des chinesischen Mangas erschuf. Ich denke, dass Semerone das bereits in einem ihrer Posts auf DeviantArt erwähnt hat, aber Goki nannte seine Übersetzung eine "zweite Hand Übersetzung", da sie vom Japanischen ins Chinenische und dann ins Englische übersetzt wurde, statt wie unsere derzeitige Übersetzung direkt vom Japanischen ins Englische. Außerdem kennt sich unsere gute Semerone nun genug mit der japanischen Sprache aus um mich bei der Erstellung der Übersetzung vom Japanischen ins Englische und vom Japanischen ins Deutsche zu unterstützen, sobald sie sich von ihrer Erkältung erholt hat. Projekte überall! ]] Ich kann nicht still sitzen und will unbedingt weiter übersetzen! Unser Hauptfokus in der nahen Zukunft wird wahrscheinlich das japanische Manga sein, aber wir arbeiten natürlich auch an den Übersetzungen von Den Ei Rei Bu, Tenchi Meidou und Battle Raiden! Ja, wir werkeln nun auch an einer Battle Raiden Übersetzung, aber diese wird eher im Hintergrund laufen, sobald ich die Spieldialoge der bösen Zauberer übersetzt habe, da diese Übersetzung hauptsächlich zur Überarbeitung der Seiten der bösen Zauberer stattfindet. Das mache ich, um die Unterschiede ihrer Spiele- und Mangainkarnationen zu zeigen. Übersetzungsleseproben Vor kurzem gab es einige Störungen mit Wikias/FANDOMs Tabber Feature. Dies führte dazu, dass viele unserer Inhalte nicht für die Nutzer von Desktopgeräten verfügbar waren. Diese Störungen wurden nun behoben (am 26. September 2017) und alle Inhalte sollten wieder erreichbar sein. Dennoch haben wir uns entschieden unsere Übersetzungsleseproben auf der Unterseite dieses Blogs zu behalten, da wir festgestellt haben, dass sich die Lesbarkeit der Inhalte verbessert hat und wir nun ein Inhaltsverzeichnis haben, dass es euch erlaubt nun einfacher die gewünschten Übersetzungsleseproben zu finden und zu lesen. Wenn ihr diesen gelben Text anklickt könnt ihr euch unsere Übersetzungsleseproben ansehen! Bitte macht es euch gemütlich und genießt den kleinen Lesespaß. Wir würden uns auch über euer Feedback zu unseren Übersetzungen freuen. Dazu könnt ihr uns wahlweise über die Kommentarsektion auf dieser Seite oder über das DeviantArt Profil unseres Wikis erreichen. Hinterlasst einfach einen Kommentar bei ZTheGS, wenn ihr möchtet. Ui... das war jetzt aber ein ganz schön heftiges Update! Für den Moment habe ich aber genug geredet. Euer Kopf summt bestimmt und ihr fühlt euch genauso fix und fertig wie ich. Vielen Dank für eure Aufmerksamkeit bei unserem neuesten Update! Bis bald! Ich wünsche euch einen angenehmen Tag oder eine gute Nacht. Grüße Zenki This page is and will be build. / Diese Seite wird zurzeit und auch in Zukunft erweitert werden. Category:Translations board